


Soul Mates

by Haely_Potter



Series: When Harry met Kurt [11]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haely_Potter/pseuds/Haely_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gets a new neighbor and feels the need to take care of him, even at the age of five. At nineteen he finds out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Mates

Kurt was five when the house next to his was sold. He and his mom had fun backing them a "welcome to the neighborhood" pie. Mom said pies were more practical than cakes and that's why they made a pie and not a cake like their other neighbors. And, well, Kurt didn't like casseroles, so that wasn't option either. When they went to take the pie to the new neighbors, Kurt hid behind mother's legs when she rang the doorbell.

A young man (he seemed like a high school kid to Kurt if it wasn't for the way he held himself) opened the door, smiling politely.

"Yes?"

"Hi! I'm Elizabeth Hummel and this is my son Kurt. We live right next-door to you," mom greeted the young man. "I thought I'd come to welcome you to the neighborhood and bring you this pie Kurt and I made for you."

The young man took the offered pie. "I'm Ron Weasley. I'm just helping Harry with the moving. Please, come in and don't mind the mess. Hermione's coming tomorrow to coordinate everything so for now we only have the essentials unpacked."

"Mom, he talks funny," Kurt giggled and peeked at the red haired Ron.

"Hush Kurt, he's from England-" Elizabeth glanced at Ron who nodded, "and that's the way they talk over there. I bet we sound funny to him."

"Say Kurt, how old are you?" asked Ron as he led them through the box infested house to the kitchen.

"I'm five!" Kurt announced proudly and showed Ron five fingers.

"Whoa! You're that old? Should I be calling you gramps?" joked Ron.

"No!" shouted an indicated Kurt. "I'm not wrinkly!"

"True," nodded Ron. "Besides, if you were a gramps, I'd be ancient and your mum would be a fossil."

Kurt giggled. "You're funny."

"I should hope so," Ron said seriously. "I'm going to be working in my brother's joke shop when I return to England. But since you're so big, would you keep an eye on Harry for me? Sometimes he forgets he has to eat when he's researching."

"What is he searching?" asked Kurt curiously.

"Researching," smiled Ron. "Researching means he's looking for an answer to a certain question. He has different ways of researching like books or he can do experiments."

"I'll make sure he eats every day," Kurt nodded seriously.

"Who makes sure who eats every day?" asked a new voice behind Kurt and Elizabeth who turned to face the speaker.

And Kurt's breath caught in his lungs.

He knew his mom was beautiful. He knew he was cute. He knew his dad was semi-good looking. But this man was something completely different. Kurt didn't know the words to describe the man but he had heard of angels and was sure the man in front of him was one. In fact he was exactly like Kurt had imagined Michael (from his mom's stories, which she assured him weren't real but were good to know, for general education's sake) being*. He was big, not as big as Ron but certainly bigger than him and mom, and he had black, unruly hair. His green eyes, eyes which flashed in surprise and then resignation when they met his, were hidden behind glasses.

"Kurt here promised to make sure you eat every now and then," Ron grinned, ignorant to his friend realizing something.

Kurt gazed at the man with new eyes. So this was Harry… His decision steeled inside him. He would take care of this man like mom took care of dad. The man, Harry, obviously needed someone to take care of him, he was so thin and slightly ruffled. What better time to start than right now?

Kurt took a brave step forward. "I'm Kurt and I'm going to take care of you from now on."

Harry gave him an amused smile. "How about we take care of each other?"

"Okay," Kurt agreed happily and began to push Harry out of the room. "First we're gonna clean you up and then I'm going to teach you how to dress. Then we can have a tea party and eat the pie me and mom made."

"We'll have real tea too," added Harry as he "let" Kurt steer him to the bathroom.

Ron and Elizabeth were left in the kitchen silently laughing at the duo who disappeared as the door closed.

WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK

Kurt was seven when he came to Harry for the first time without telling his dad. He came straight from school, tear tracks still clear on his face. As Harry never locked the door, Kurt just came in and, after making sure the door closed, ran to Harry's study. Harry, who was bent over a book, looked up when Kurt banged into his room and flew to his lap, burying his face to Harry's neck.

Harry, unused to tactile contact from Kurt since Elizabeth's death, hesitated a few seconds before instinct won and he put his arms around Kurt in a comforting hug. "Hey, what's wrong, Kurtie my birdie?"

Kurt mumbled something incomprehensible into his shirt and tightened his hold around Harry's neck.

"Okay, take your time and you can tell me when you're ready," Harry soothed the small boy on his lap. When he felt his shirt getting wet and Kurt's shaking shoulders he knew something was really wrong. He just hoped he might be able to do something about it. Magic was a powerful thing but it couldn't fix everything… but it could fix them some hot chocolate. He just hoped Kurt was too distraught to notice Harry hadn't left him to make the beverage and not question the drinks' sudden appearance.

Soon after the hot chocolate appeared, Kurt's sniffles started to subside and he turned to rest his cheek on Harry's shoulder, rather than hiding his face. Those big, dole-like glasz eyes looked up at Harry with such love and trust that Harry felt his heart swell with affection toward this little boy who fate had chosen for him. It would be at least a decade before he would even contemplate Kurt in a romantic manner, so he settled for the role of a big brother for now.

"Can you now tell big brother Harry what troubles your mind, Kurtie my birdie?" he asked teasingly as he handed Kurt the mug.

Kurt scoffed at the name before becoming subdued again. "The kids in school…" he said quietly. "Even the teacher… they say my voice is funny and that my clothes are stupid and they call me names… Harry, what's a fag?" The distress was clear in his voice.

Harry was left speechless. Here was a seven-year-old asking him about degarotary terms when they were directed at himself. "Kurt… in England, a fag is a cigarette but here in America it is a mean name for a boy who loves other boys. And your clothes aren't stupid. They're original Lovegoods that Luna designed especially for you. And your voice isn't funny. I think it's very pretty indeed. I have never heard a prettier rendition of "Twinkle, twinkle little star" than your version. Even Draco liked it and you know how hard he can be to please. Now, what exactly did your teacher say?"

"That he hoped I would hit puberty early so that my voice would change into a real boy's voice," answered Kurt with lowered eyes.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. He had heard enough of Kurt's teacher to want to curse the guy into next century… okay, the century after that since the next century would be starting in a few months. The man reminded Harry slightly of Snape, without his remedying qualities. "Do you want your voice to change?"

Kurt shook his head vigorously. His voice made him special. That's what mom had always told him. And Harry said his voice was pretty and dad liked it when he sang so the teacher had to be wrong.

"Then it doesn't have to change," Harry assured him. "I'm sure when you hit puberty, you can keep your voice if you really want. Kurt, do you remember that bowtie* I gave you for your birthday?" Kurt nodded enthusiastically. It was pretty green color, like Harry's eyes. "It brings good luck so I want you to keep it with you, even if it is in your back bag the whole day. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course!" grinned Kurt. His back bag was a nice bluish green color and would go well with the bowtie.

"That's my Kurtie birdie," said Harry and gave Kurt an Eskimo kiss. "Now don't you mind what your teacher or your class mates say, they don't know anything about you. Besides, in the end you'll be stronger for it. How do you see yourself in the future?"

Kurt's face lit up. "I'm going to marry you, then you and I are going to move to New York with dad and I'm going to take care of you both and I'm going to help Luna design beautiful clothes and sing on Broadway," the seven year old declared.

Harry smiled. "I think your dad likes Ohio too much to move to New York with you but if you really want to marry me in, say, fifteen years, we'll talk again. But I'm sure Luna would love to have you help her design clothes and I'm sure Parvati will take you to one of her musical productions on Broadway. But now, I think, you should go home so that your dad won't get worried."

WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK

Kurt was fourteen when he found out about magic and quite by accident too. He was staying the night while his dad was spending the night at one of his buddies' place, watching the game and drinking and eating unhealthy snacks (which Kurt heartily disapproved of). It was something they did once a month and both enjoyed it immensely, giving them both the time to do things they wanted without the other's interference.

Kurt was curled up in Harry's study, reading Pride and Prejudice (a new favorite, he was sure) when he happened to glance up from his book and look at the fireplace – and there was Ron's floating head.

He blinked a few times, sure he was hallucinating, but the head simply refused to disappear. Then the head spoke. "Oh, hello Kurt."

While Kurt would deny it later, he screamed bloody murder right then and there. And he was still screaming when Harry barreled into the room only to relax when he saw Ron's floating head. "Hey Ron," Harry said when Kurt paused for breath.

Ron glanced at Kurt. "Why'd he scream?"

"Ron, Kurt doesn't know," Harry said and rolled his eyes.

"You haven't told him?" asked Ron incredulously with wide eyes.

"I'm a law abiding citizen."

Ron snorted. "Since when has law ever hindered you?"

"True, but the opportunity never presented itself. Now why'd you floo?"

Ron's face lit up. "Hermione had the baby! It's a girl. Rose is so pleased. May we call her Lily Luna? You know, to continue the flower theme for girls. And to honor your mum too, of course."

"Of course," agreed Harry immediately. "It's not likely I'll ever have children of my own anyway."

"Can you be her Godfather too? I mean," Ron blushed, "I know you're Rose and Hugo's Godfather already but there's no one else we'd trust with our kids if something were to happen to us. And we'd rather keep them together too…"

"Of course! I'll send the goblins a note to put up a vault for her," answered Harry with a smile.

Ron groaned. "Harry, you know you don't have to do that!"

"But I want to," Harry said resolutely. "That way if something were to happen to me they will know I thought about them even if I wasn't there often in person."

The room was quiet for a while. "You know, I think Ginny is ready to see you again if you want to come for Christmas. Her husband will be on a tour and won't make it, just in case you wanted to know."

"I'm spending the Christmas with Kurt and his dad, but thanks for the invite, I'll take the rain check on that on for New Years."

"Okay, I'll floo you for the details later… The healer is telling me I can go in now, so I'll leave you to your explanation and go meet my second daughter."

Ron's head disappeared and Harry turned to Kurt who was still staring at the fireplace in shock. "Kurt, look at me," he said gently.

As if in trance, Kurt turned to Harry with his wide eyes.

"Umm… magic's real?" offered Harry with a nervous smile. "And I'm a wizard?"

Kurt took a deep breath and smiled. "That explains so many things," he said and fainted.

WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK

Kurt was sixteen when he found out what Harry was researching. Of course, at the time his father was lying unconscious in the hospital a little away from them and hadn't really paid attention.

Kurt had been at the hospital for hours already with Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury when Harry arrived. When Kurt saw Harry, the normally composed young man threw his arms around Harry's neck, like when he was little, and broke down. Harry, still taller than Kurt, just picked the distraught teen up and let him cry on his shoulder, ignoring the two teachers for now.

"I came as soon as I got your message, Kurtie," Harry told the crying teen. "But you know how I am when I'm reading. I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner. But I took out your futon so that you don't have to stay home alone, okay? You don't have to face this alone."

"Th-the la-ast th-thing he t-told me wa-as th-that he was dis-disa-pointed i-in me wh-when I told him I-I couldn't-t make it to-o dinner th-this evening-ing," Kurt said between his sobs. "I-I don't wa-ant it to be-e my la-ast memo-ry of him!"

"It won't be," Harry said with conviction. "Just like your voice. You didn't want it to change and you still have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. If you don't want Burt to die, you just have to believe he won't. Remember, belief is the key."

Kurt smiled at the familiar words. Harry had explained magic to him when he was fourteen and had empathized the fact that belief was the key to any magic.

"And do you know what helps?" continued Harry as he looked down at Kurt. "That you love him. Love is a powerful thing. I've been researching love for over ten years and still have barely scratched the surface but the things love does are amazing. While it can't bring anyone back from the dead, it can stop someone from dying." He leaned his forehead against Kurt's who was looking at him hopefully. "You just have to keep reminding him of the things he'll miss if he doesn't wake up. Like your first boyfriend and your wedding. You probably know that New York is pushing for legalized gay marriage. And your high school graduation. And you going to college. And your first child, his first grandchild. And your debut either in the fashion world or on Broadway. And all the family moments that are the reason for most people for living. I don't think he'll want to give them up but sometimes the way might seem too harsh and too long without reminders. Talk to him even if he's unconscious. Subconsciously he'll still hear you."

Kurt was smiling tearfully at Harry. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Any time Kurtie, you know it. And I mean any time and about anything, you're always welcome to talk with me," Harry answered sincerely. "You are important to both your dad and I and I know Burt would want you to be taken care of while he's preoccupied so I'm doing exactly that." He glanced up at the two teachers who both seemed surprised by Kurt's display of emotion. "Now, why don't you introduce me to your teachers?"

Kurt blinked a few times before turning to his teachers who had come with him from school. Embarrassed, he turned and hid his face in Harry's neck. "That's Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury."

"Ah, your Glee director and your guidance counselor, right?" Harry asked for confirmation from the teachers who nodded. "I'm Harry Potter, Kurt's neighbor. I would shake your hands but I have my hands full with this teenager," he grinned.

Mr. Schuester chuckled, catching the double meaning. "Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Will Schuester and this is Emma Pillsbury."

"Pleasure."

Later, when everyone was pestering Kurt about religion and God, he smiled inwardly, knowing everyone of them was wrong, because it wasn't an almighty old man who created the world. No, it was something even more unbelievable and Kurt knew. Magic had been existing always after all. And it had wanted someone to play with, not some rag doll it could make do anything.

WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK

The first time Harry met Blaine was at the Night of Neglect which he had come to see from Kurt's plea. They met at the parking lot and he earned Blaine's immediate attention when Kurt promptly hugged him.

"Hey Kurtie Birdie," grinned Harry. "How's my favorite teenager?"

"I'm fine Harry," answered Kurt as he detangled himself from his oldest friend. "In fact, I'm better than okay. This is Blaine, my boyfriend," he gestured to the shorter boy.

"How do you do."

"Blaine, this is my…" Kurt turned to look at Harry, unsure what to call him since he wasn't Harry's neighbor anymore.

"Oldest friend, live Ken-doll, ex-neighbor, the dude he comes crying when something doesn't go the way he wants it to…" listed Harry playfully and extended his hand to shake Blaine's.

"You forgot mad scientist, well connected and filthy rich," added Kurt.

"I'm not a mad scientist," protested Harry as the trio started to make their way to the school. "I'm an insane scientist. Mad scientists create evil things. My inventions are eccentric but never evil, therefore I'm not mad but rather insane. And I happen to enjoy every minute of it."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Ignore him, he's mad," he said to Blaine.

"Are you sure you want to annoy me right now? I can tell your boyfriend all the embarrassing stories you'd want to forget," teased Harry. "Like the first time I met you."

"Shut up Harry!" squeaked Kurt, blushing.

"I don't think I will," laughed Harry. "So Kurt and his mom had come to welcome me to the neighborhood as I'd just moved here from London. My friend Ron opened the door for them and led them to the kitchen. I'd been unpacking up stairs and heard talking which made me curious. So I go to the kitchen, just in time to hear Kurt promise to make sure I eat, because at the time I was rather forgetful to my own mortality. Then when Kurt saw me, he announced to us that he was going to take care of me from now on and that he was going to clean me up and then teach me how to dress and then we were going to have a tea party. I have never met any other five year old who was quite as pushy as Kurtie was at that age. Teddy was a close second but I think that's Kurt's influence since at ten he was even more pushy and Teddy was at such an impressionable age… Teddy's my oldest Godson who lives in England with his grandmother Andromeda."

"That's Andromeda Tonks, the fantasy author," added Kurt, ignoring the saucy grin Blaine directed at him. "Harry's best friends are Ron and Hermione Weasley, of WT Inc. and the human rights fighter. He's also friends with Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, Terry Boot and Susan Bones."

Harry scratched his nose. "I'm not sure I would call Draco Malfoy a friend… it's more of a mutual useful acquaintance. We both benefit from knowing each other."

"Dude…" breathed Blaine with wide eyes. "Is there anyone you don't know, the President?"

"Actually," Harry frowned. "I've met Mr. President a few times. We're not close or anything, he's my friend Kingsley's second cousin and we met at Kingsley's wedding. Of course, this was before Obama was the President so I don't know if that counts…"

"Kurt… your friend's scary," mock whispered Blaine with a teasing grin and they entered the school.

"Kurt, where's the auditorium? I think you want to show Blaine around just the two of you," Harry said with a wink."

WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK

The first time Kurt thought he wouldn't see Harry for a week, he wasn't sure what to feel. Since he was five Harry had been a constant in his life: when his mother died, when his dad was in the hospital… through the bullying in school. And now he wouldn't see him for a week.

Or so he thought until he saw Harry in the audience with two thumbs up and a cheerful grin on his face, sitting next an Indian woman and Draco Malfoy. When every show choir had performed, Kurt sought them out.

"Harry!" he shouted and gave Harry a brief hug. "Hey Mr. Malfoy."

"You were great Kurt, even if your voice was hardly distinguishable from your friends'," Draco Malfoy answered with a slight smile.

"Kurt, this is Parvati Patil, she works as a director on Broadway," Harry introduced the Indian woman. "Parvati, this is my friend Kurt Hummel."

"Hello Kurt, it's nice to finally put a face to a name," Parvati greeted Kurt. "Harry has told me so much of you it feels like I'm meeting a friend I haven't seen in a long while."

"The pleasure's all mine Ms. Patil," Kurt answered with a smile.

"So, I heard from one of the guards of my theater that a pair of teenagers broke into the theater and sang on the stage. According to Moe they were very good. Do you know anything about this?" asked Parvati mischievously.

Kurt blushed. "That was Rachel, the girl who sang in the duet, and I. She felt like she needed to make the choice between love and career and my advice was to imagine both options. Which is easier if you know what to imagine, so we sang a duet on a real Broadway stage."

"In that case I'll have no problem having you in one of my future productions," smiled Parvati. "Moe has been a guard for who knows how long and knows what he's talking about. If he says you were good, then I have no doubt that you were phenomenal."

"Rachel will be pleased to hear that," grimaced Kurt, knowing that if she ever heard that tidbit of information, there would be no stopping her.

"By the way Kurt," Harry said suddenly, as though he just remembered something. "You're not going back to Lima when you friends are. I talked with Burt and he agreed to let you take a week off and explore the city more thoroughly."

"Wait, what?" cried a voice behind Kurt. "Who are you to make such decisions?"

It was Mercedes along with Kurt's other friends.

"Hey Harry!" cried Finn enthusiastically. "What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't make it?"

"Well, originally I didn't have a ticket to the competition," grinned Harry, "but then Parvati called me to chaperon her and Draco. And would I really have let my Kurtie Birdie go to New York without me?" he joked and pulled a blushing Kurt into a one armed hug. "And then I wanted to surprise you."

Kurt fought to get out of the hug. "Harry you jerk! I thought I wouldn't see you for a whole week! I didn't know how to feel! And then you turn up in the competition with Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Patil, both of who hear the world's leading performers all the time!" He got out from under Harry's arm and turned on him and to everyone's surprise gave him another hug.

"Finn, who is he?" asked Rachel.

Finn frowned a little. "I can never remember his full title…"

"He's Lord Harry Potter-Black, Duke of Derby and Count of Essex," answered Draco drolly with a roll of his eyes. "One of the world's richest people."

"How rich?" Puck wanted to know.

"His liquid assets are around thirty billion British pounds, that's around forty-seven billion dollars," answered Draco. "And that doesn't include his share holds and estates."

"Draco's my financial adviser," Harry answered the silent question. "And I don't need that money. I try to give as much of it to charities as possible but I never seem to exceed my income," he added, sounding slightly put off.

"And you live in Ohio?" asked a disbelieving Quinn.

"It was just a house to stay in for max. six months but then I met Kurtie Birdie and I just couldn't leave him," Harry defended himself. His reason, though, got a few curious glances from both Draco and Parvati, knowing there was something more to the story.

WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK

When Kurt moved away to New York to go to college, he didn't know why Harry stayed in Lima. After all, their whole relationship Harry had told him he was the reason he stayed in Lima all at. When he asked, Harry just smiled a little sadly and said that he stayed because Kurt needed to see the world without him there taking care of him. And, Harry added in his thoughts, someone wise once said that you have to let your love go and see if it returns to you. If it does, it was always yours. If it doesn't, it was never yours in the first place.

So, with a heavy heart Kurt left behind both his best friend and his boyfriend and for some reason, the first felt a lot worse. Skyping with Blaine wasn't the same thing when they could never see face to face and truth be told, Kurt missed sex. Emailing with Harry wasn't the same thing as the lengthy discussions they always had during dinner or in the evenings. And Kurt missed Harry's hugs and his smell and the feel of his presence. The only thing that gave him comfort during his missing-Harry –episodes was a faded green bowtie that Harry gave him for his sixth birthday*.

It came as no surprise when Blaine broke up with Kurt during Christmas (okay, it was after Christmas and before New Year…), saying that the long distance thing just wasn't working and hoping they could become friends again when he moved to New York too… five years later as he'd applied to UCLA. Kurt had answered that they could start emailing again in the summer and get to know each other all over again. With a smile he saw Blaine to the door but when he was certain Blaine was gone, he put on his shoes and ran to Harry's, forgetting his jacket and the half-a-mile that was between their houses. He spent the rest of the day curled up on Harry's couch, crying his eyes out and Harry petting his hair, not saying any petty platitudes. When Kurt was out of tears for now, Harry told him to call his father, clean up himself, change to more comfortable clothes and then they would watch both tearjerkers and romantic comedies all through the night while eating ice cream.

This is why I love Harry, thought Kurt as he headed to Harry's home phone. He gets me, always has. I mean, what kind of eighteen-year-old lets a five-year-old dress him? And then plays… no, has a tea party with said five-year-old? That thought made him stop. Harry never acted like that with any other kid, just himself… and his godchildren but he was obligated to do that… And he'd been in a good place when he met Harry. He could have understood if he'd gotten such a reaction from someone when his mom died, dead relatives always inspire pity, but Harry had befriended him out of the blue. And his own reaction to Harry… He had wanted to take care of Harry. And still did, in fact. He was the reason Harry ate his vegetables… or he had been when he was in Lima… He was the reason Harry remembered to eat at all… when he was there to make Harry the food… he'd have to check for takeaway containers…

Harry's words had come true… they had taken care of each other. But now Kurt was shrinking in his duties… and he didn't like it! It made his insides feel itchy. And just taking care of Harry didn't feel like it was enough. He wanted more. And Harry deserved more.

As he talked with his dad, explaining how he was going to stay at Harry's for the rest of his holiday, his eyes scanned the bookcase on one side of the living room and a book title caught his eye. "Magical relationships vs. mundane relationships" by Alma Bond. Harry was magical, maybe his magic was somehow affecting their relationship? When the phone conversation with his dad ended, he went over to the bookcase and he pulled it out. "Harry, can I borrow one of your books?" he shouted as he made his way upstairs to the shower.

"Sure, just remember, they're all charmed to return to their rightful places after two weeks," Harry answered from Kurt's room where he was changing Kurt's sheets.

"Of course," said Kurt and took a towel and his pajamas from his closet…

That was another thing. He had some of his things over at Harry's place and even had his own room. They were almost living together… or had been living together before Kurt went to New York. Of course Kurt still lived at home mostly… but according to Big Bang Theory, he had moved in with Harry… during that two week vacation his dad had when he was ten (his grandfather had died so it wasn't actually a vacation…)… and he continually slept over at Harry's nine nights in a three week period… and weekends was a given… when he didn't have sleepovers with his girls… or Blaine…

The thought of Blaine brought new tears to Kurt's eyes since he was never going to spend another night just cuddling with him anymore…

When Kurt woke next day, his head was resting on Harry's chest. Harry had his arms around him in a way that made Kurt blush as it was the way lovers often held each other. The TV was playing Titanic's DVD selection scene over and over again, filling the living room with gentle music. Detangling himself from Harry gently, he went to the kitchen to make coffee for them. He knew it was what he normally did but that day he was single for the first time in almost two years and he was free to think whatever he wanted.

Unbidden, an image of him doing this every morning for the rest of his life, surfaced. Of course, normally he would have his robe over his pajamas rather than a duvet slung over a faded T-shirt and sweatpants, but he would have woken up in Harry's embrace and padded to their kitchen to prepare them their morning coffee. As soon as the coffee would be done, Harry would follow it's aroma to the kitchen and wrap his arms around Kurt sleepily and kiss his neck. Kurt would turn around with Harry's coffee and send him to sit at the table as he finished making breakfast. After his first cup, Harry would get the paper and they both would read it, sometimes reading something funny or weird out loud to each other. Then Harry would wake the kids while Kurt made their breakfast…

A blush covered Kurt's face. He shouldn't be thinking such things about his best friend. Harry probably saw him as a little kid anyway. There was no way that particular day dream would come true. Even if, Kurt now realized, it had been what he had wanted all along. He had just tried to replace Harry with Blaine but it had never really worked as Blaine was shorter than Kurt.

Sitting down at the table with his coffee, Kurt looked at the kitchen with new eyes. It had changed so much since he was five. Back then the fridge had been covered in his drawings and a photo of Ron and Hermione and a photo of Teddy. Now the fridge held pictures of Harry and him, Harry's godchildren Teddy, Rose, Hugo, Lily Luna, James Sirius and Albus Colin, a picture of Harry, Ron and Hermione from when they were teenagers, a picture of Harry's parents and their friends which had had a piece ripped off* and the very first picture Kurt had given Harry. The walls had been a pale yellow which Kurt had disliked and had later helped Harry choose a better color for the kitchen walls which were now a beautiful midnight blue that accented the creamy cabinets. The kitchen table had been a small metallic breakfast table seating only one but had later changed to a round, wooden table which wasn't matchy-matchy with the cabinets but still went well with them. The vase in the middle of the table was a pale blue, filled with bright pink flowers, kept fresh by a nifty charm. That vase was in memory of Remus and Tonks Lupin, Teddy's parents who had died before Harry had moved to Lima. The vase was apparently the color of Mr. Lupin's eyes and the pink of the flowers was what Mrs. Lupin's hair was often dyed.

The house was actually full of those small altars for Harry's deceased friends and family. There was a ferocious black dog sculpture in the hallway, for Harry's Godfather Sirius Black. There was a vase full of lilies in Harry's bedroom, for Harry's mother. The library was full of weird knick knacks for Harry's mentor Albus Dumbledore. The library also contained Harry's alcohol preserved animal parts in honor of Severus Snape. There was an unused perch in the corner of Harry's room for Harry's dead pet owl Hedwig. As for Harry's father, Kurt had once asked, the whole house was apparently his design. And from what Kurt had heard from Harry about his father, he could understand why the house was so complicated. For example, you couldn't walk through any of the floors but you had to take the stairs either up or down to get to the eastern side of the house from the western and it didn't have stairs for the attic but you had to climb up a pole. It also had many nooks and crannies to hide in and a few secret passages that Kurt knew of.

Kurt smiled. He could easily imagine living in a house like Harry's for the rest of his life… it hadn't been in Lima. On the outskirts of New York or LA or Chicago, yes, but not in Lima… But then again, Harry had magic, he could probably even move the house if he wanted to.

And there he went again, thinking of marrying Harry. Was it wrong that he could easily see himself doing it? Living with Harry in New York, getting married, raising a family together… seeing their children go to school… growing old and gray with Harry.

Then he recalled what Harry had said when he asked why Harry didn't move to New York with him. "You have to learn what you want with your life and you can't do that if I'm there all the time, messing with your views of life by either smothering you or easing your way which is what I would do if I was there. So, for your sake I'll stay here until you know what you want." Kurt remembered Harry's face when he said that. He had such a sad smile on his face and the longing in his eyes made Kurt want to cling to him and never let go. He never would let go. Harry had lost too many people already…

Suddenly he straightened. He… was in love… with Harry… but he didn't even know if Harry loved him… and he wasn't ready for a new relationship, having broken up with Blaine less than twenty-four hours ago… and he still had his studies in New York and Harry still lived in Lima. He didn't want to risk another long distance relationship, especially with Harry, even if Harry could pop from place to place in a blink of an eye. He would finish University and continue to love Harry from afar until then.

WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK

Back in New York and in his dorm, Kurt flipped through the book he'd borrowed from Harry and paused at an interesting title: Soul mates. The subtitle was: How to recognize them.

Intrigued, Kurt read forward. The book explained that wizards and witches could recognize their soul mates after their maturity at seventeen. If they met them before, they would feel a pull to them but wouldn't understand what it was and it would take them longer to recognize the fact that they were soul mates when they were seventeen*. In the event a witch or wizard's soul mate was a muggle, the muggle would be over a decade younger as wizards and witches aged slower and had longer life spans. If a wizard or witch met their muggle soul mate who was still a child, they would stick around and wait for them to grow up, helping them when they could but avoiding from intentionally manipulating them into liking themselves. Muggles, on the other hand, might feel a pull towards their magical soul mate but could form a relationship with someone else which was impossible for a witch or wizard who had found their soul mate.

The book continued on detailing different aspects of the soul mates possible relationships but Kurt was too distracted by his thoughts. The book detailed his and Harry's relationship exactly, like the writer had been there to witness it, which Kurt knew couldn't be as the book had been printed in the 70's.

He, Kurt, was Harry's, Harry Potter's, soul mate. It explained so much about their relationship, why Harry had let a five-year-old dress him and held a tea party with him… why Kurt wanted to take care of Harry… why Kurt felt so much more comfortable with Harry than anyone else… why Kurt missed Harry more than Blaine or his other friends or even his family… why Harry gave him the opportunity live his life with someone else…

He rolled over in his bed and a smile stretched across his face. He now knew Harry loved him. Nothing had felt better than knowing this.

WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK

At thirty, Kurt had what he wanted.

His slipper covered feet padded to the kitchen to make coffee for him and his husband and begin breakfast. When he had his husband's coffee ready, he heard his husband's quiet footfalls behind him, felt arms around his middle and lips pressed to his neck. He turned around and presented the coffee to his husband who thanked him with a quick kiss, ignoring their morning breaths, and walked to sit at the kitchen table.

The normal morning silence was broken when Kurt heard his husband speak.

"Do you know why I wake up in the mornings?"

"You smell the coffee?" suggested Kurt jokingly.

"No," his husband shook his head. "It's because I can't sleep without you in my arms."

Kurt blushed and turned to look into his husband's green eyes. "I can't sleep anywhere but in your arms either, Harry."


End file.
